The Fairy of the Sakura Tree
by RagingPhoenix08
Summary: COMPLETED! Now with epilogue As a young boy Syaoran Li didn’t believe in stuff like elves or fairies or any magical creature… but a trip in a mysterious forest proves him wrong.
1. The meeting

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Summary**

As a young boy Syaoran Li didn't believe in stuff like elves or fairies or any magical creature… but a trip in a mysterious forest proves him wrong.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

A pair of amber eyes fluttered open. The young boy covered his eyes as it adjusted to the light.

He looked around his small room until his eyes fell into his clock.

"It's still early." He muttered.

He heard his father's call downstairs, saying that the big hunt was about to start soon.

I'm Li Syaoran, son of a famous hunter. I was expected to follow my father's footsteps but… I'm not interested. My father's call became louder. Ugh, how I hate mornings.

"I'm coming in a sec!" I shouted. My father closed his mouth after that.

I did the usual morning stuff and went down for a bite to eat. As usual, my father was there, preparing his gun. What did make hunting so interesting anyway? All you do is kill some animals, sell them and that's it. Well, at least that's what my father does.

"Rise and shine my boy! It's time to sharpen that shooting skills of yours!" he bellowed before chuckling.

"How many times must I tell you? I am not, I repeat, NOT interested in hunting." I said.

"You say that now, but when you experience the freedom of hunting you'll surely love it!" he exclaimed.

Fathers, you can never get enough of them.

I sat down and ate my breakfast, leaving my crazy father to his thing.

"Hurry up Syaoran! We better get there soon! We don't want to be late in getting early!" he exclaimed.

Ugh, I hate my life.

We took his car and rode to town. We soon arrived in a small inn where my cousins are staying… Eriol Hiirigizawa and Li Meiling

I greeted them happily. We've been best friends since the day we were born. They can be a real pain sometimes but they're a real help whenever I need to hide from my father.

"Nice day kids, eh? A great day to go out hunting." My father chuckled.

Once again, I hate my life.

"I'm sorry Mr. Li, I have to stay home today." Meiling said.

"That's okay my dear, Eriol and Syaoran can keep me company." He said and gave Meiling a grin. Meiling grinned back.

Eriol and I joined my father. We have to get there early because my father said so. I looked through the shop windows as we passed and a fairytale book caught my eye.

My father used to tell me and my cousins stories about creatures that only came in the night of a full moon.

Meiling believed it but Eriol and I thought it was a piece of rubbish.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you alright cuz? You seemed spaced out." Eriol said.

"I'm fine. We better get going." I said and walked ahead.

We rode my father's stupid car to the forest. A lot of hunters were already there, together with their snobby kids.

My father proceeded on talking to a man that I think is the facilitator of this event.

"Hey Eriol! Want to set up a tent with me?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

I gave him a stern look.

"I mean sure I will!" he exclaimed and helped me.

My father arrived laughing heartily.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Absolutely! I met some old friends of mine and their kids are sure to be pros one day." He said.

I grunted. He was always comparing me to those know-it alls.

"My boy, do you know what this night is?" he asked.

"The night that you won't forget." I said sarcastically. He was bugging me with that question since last week!

"That's one." He said happily.

I looked at my father. Something's definitely up.

"It's the night of the full moon, remember what I told you?" he asked.

"How can I forget." I replied.

_During the night of the full moon_

_The magical creatures are sure to arrive soon._

_In the trees, lakes and lagoons,_

_Each one of those creature looms._

That was my dad's poem. When he first recited it to me, the poem seems to be stuck in my head. I hate poetry!

"Alright! We better start hunting for food!" he exclaimed.

"But why do we have to hunt? We brought some food with us!" I argued.

"I only brought that, in case we failed to shoot something good!" he chuckled.

Having no other choice, I took my gun and joined my father. Eriol stayed behind to watch our stuff. How I envy him.

I somehow got separated from my father but I didn't care at least now I could have some peace and quiet.

I saw a deer on the horizon and hid myself behind a bush. I was about to pull the trigger when a gunshot came from nowhere and the deer fell dead. I stayed hidden and saw one of those snobby brats back at the camp. He took the deer and carried it to his shoulder.

Well, better luck next time. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest but I haven't seen a single animal or any sign of any other hunter.

My spine tingled. This is creepy. Then, I heard the most marvelous voice. I was tantalized!

I walked deeper until the voice became clearer.

I was so hypnotized by the song that I failed to see the darkness surround me.

I only noticed it now but… the sun is already gone, replaced by the silvery moon.

I continued to walk along until I reached a beautiful garden. Different flowers were scattered all around, it was a magnificent view!

I stared dead ahead, not wanting to see anything but the owner of the marvelous voice that I am hearing.

Then there she is, with her auburn locks swaying to the breeze. She was sitting on the branch of the biggest Sakura tree I have ever seen.

"The Fairy of the Sakura tree." I whispered sub-consciously.

She continued to sing… in the same wonderful voice…

_I want to see you, but I can't… How sad, these feelings…_

_I can't say it, but I want to._

_I just keep letting by chance slip by._

I sat down, wanting this moment to last forever.

_But still (But still) But still (But still)_

_Together, let's spread our wings and_

_Marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison_

Then she stopped, looking at me with those emerald orbs. I want to melt right on the spot!

Then she smiled. The most beautiful smile I have ever seen. The cherry blossoms surrounded her, making her look even more glamorous.

A blinding light surrounded her then the next thing I knew…

I was back at the camp, with Eriol shouting my name.

"Syaoran! Are you okay? Answer me! Please Syaoran! Don't die!" he wailed.

I tried to take my laughter in, seeing his ridiculous face, with unshed tears on the side of his emotion-filled eyes.

"I'll be fine as long as you stop shouting." I said.

"You're awake! I was so worried, you can't believe how worried I was! I thought I was going to lose my precious cousin and best friend!" he cried.

I patted him on the back, trying to make him calm down.

Suddenly, my father came to view.

"What happened to you Syaoran? You should thank Ian here. He saved your life." my father told me.

He pointed towards the boy who stole my deer earlier.

He had short black hair and annoying blue eyes. He was about five feet tall, nothing special about him, really.

"No need to thank me Li-san. I will always help those in need." he said.

Oh, how I wish I could punch that face and make all his perfect teeth fall out.

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." I growled.

"Oh really, then how come I saw you sprawled on the meadow not too far away." he said with an evident smirk on his annoying face.

Wait a minute… now I remember… I was with that girl…

But if I'm with her, how come that idiot Ian told me he found me at the meadow, it doesn't make sense.

"The Fairy of the Sakura tree…" I whispered.


	2. She's Real!

**The Fairy of the Sakura tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Thanks for those who reviewed last chap! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter Two: She's real!**

Eriol looked at his cousin, his mind debating whether he should believe him or not.

"Are you sure you're okay Syaoran?" he asked.

"The Fairy of the Sakura tree" Syaoran repeated.

His cousin just looked at him quizzically.

"I saw her! The fairy with emerald eyes!" he yelled.

"Cuz… there's no such thing as fairies." Eriol said firmly.

"I thought so too but I saw one! I saw the fairy of the Cherry tree!"

Everyone gathered around them. Listening carefully to the young lad's words, making sure they heard it right.

"My son has seen a fairy… how… interesting." Syaoran's father said.

Eriol placed his hand on his cousin's forehead.

"You don't have a fever…" he said.

Syaoran swiped Eriol's hand away and stood up.

"I'm fine. If you don't believe me, it's up to you." he said and walked towards the car.

"Syaoran…" Eriol started to say something but he didn't get to finish it as the amber-eyed-boy sped away. "Darn!" he cursed. "Uncle… how are we supposed to get home?" he asked the old man standing beside him.

Syaoran drove to his limits, anger blazing in his eyes.

"She's real. I know she is!" he exclaimed.

He drove and drove until he reached the inn.

"Meiling!" he shouted.

"Syao!" The young girl greeted.

"Do you know a place I could stay for a while?" he asked.

Meiling looked at her cousin, totally confused.

"Your house. Your room. Your bed." she said.

Syaoran shook his head.

'No! I mean, a place I could be alone for a while. I don't feel like seeing my father, Eriol or any other person that I know or who knows me." he said.

"Unfortunately, Li Syaoran. Your father is quite a famous person and there are a few places that your name is unknown. Practically the whole world knew about the famous Li's. The greatest hunters in history."

Syaoran sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll be going now." he said and left. Leaving the vehicle behind.

"Syao…"

"Tell my father I won't be home for a few days." he said and ran out of sight.

**Syaoran's POV**

I ran and ran. Not caring about the strange looks people were giving me. I don't know why I'm acting like this.

Is it because of that stupid fairy?

That stupid, beautiful, irresistible fairy!

Why does she have to be so darn likable!

I ran and ran and without me noticing it, I was again in the forest.

I looked up. The moon was still there together with a couple of stars.

A dark cloud covered the moon, preventing its mystifying light from escaping. What a sad sight.

I walked and again I found myself at that glorious garden.

The cloud disappeared and the moonlight scattered, making a beautiful sight.

It was just like a stage spotlight and guess where the light is shining.

The Sakura Tree.

And there she was. Just like the last time I saw her.

She smiled at me, her emerald eyes inviting me to sit with her in the lowest branch.

I sat down beside her. The cherry blossoms were falling. It was raining petals…

"My name is Sakura…" she said.

"Please call me Syaoran." I said.

She smiled again.

I think… no, that's not right.

I'm definitely in love.

And I'm not afraid to announce it to the whole world.

But I am a little bit scared of telling it to her.

What if…

She'll reject me?

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

In her face a frown was formed.

How cute.

She's worried about me.

"Are you alright?"

Her question broke my thoughts.

"I'm alright. No need to worry." I assured her.

"Then its okay." she sighed with relief.

"Are you a fairy?"

I can't help but ask. If she really is a fairy…

Am I fit to love her or even know her?

Am I fit to be her friend?

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

I told her I was curious and she gave me a sad look.

"Curiosity brings trouble and doubts." she said.

I don't understand… but I can't ask.

Especially now that I think I hurt her feelings.

I'm so stupid.

"You must go back now." she said.

"But I've only been here for a minute!" I protested.

The same blinding light surrounded her.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them…

I was in the forest.

Gee… what happened?

I walked around and recognized my surroundings.

I started for home.

Where else could I go?"

I walked and walked and then I reached the inn.

Nobody there.

But it's night time! Where could they have gone.

Eriol should be back by now. And where's Meiling?

Well, whatever it is, it's none of my business.

I walked home.

I reached the doorstep and noticed that the light was still on.

Is there a party?

Probably not.

Probably…

Why am I so curious?

_Curiosity brings trouble and doubts._

Sakura…

What did she mean?

I knocked on the door.

"C-Come in…" a man's voice said.

I could have sworn right then and there that that's my father.

But why does his voice sound so sad and miserable.

Well, only one way to find out.

Once I opened the door, a surprising sight made my jaw drop.

"What's happening in here!" I exclaimed.


	3. She's gone

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! And somebody told me that the Syaoran fell in love too fast. I'm sorry but I really wanted to make this story love at first sight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Chapter Three: She's gone…**

I looked around. A lot of people were there. A lot of familiar people…

"Dad, what the hell is going on!" I asked.

He didn't answer and just looked at me in disbelief. I scanned the room.

"What the heck is a coffin doing here?" I asked.

"Syaoran? Is that really you, my boy?" he asked.

"Duh! I've only been gone for a minute and this is what my house looks like when I get back?" I told him.

Suddenly, I saw Ian approaching me. You know, that know-it-all who said he saved me.

"Stop kidding around Syaoran." he barked.

"It's Li to you! And who are you to order me around? You're just an arrogant little twit!" I snapped.

Ian looked amused, not mad… just… amused.

"Even after a month you haven't lost your touch, Syaoran." he told me.

"A month? I've only been gone for a minute or two!" I told him, totally confused.

"Actually Syaoran… this is your funeral." Eriol said.

My jaw dropped. "My funeral?" I squeaked. Everybody nodded.

Meiling approached me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I was so sad when a day has passed and you haven't come home. Then days turned to weeks and became a month. So everybody came to the conclusion that you were dead." she explained.

"I was gone for a week?" I asked. She nodded and let go of me. She was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"With her…" I replied absent-mindedly.

Meiling shot me a questioning look.

"The fairy I told you about. There must be some magic in it. A minute there is a month on our world." I told her.

Eriol placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Li? Maybe you're too tired." he said.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "If you won't believe me then don't! I'm not forcing you to!" I yelled and stormed to my room. I sat down my bed and buried my face in my hands.

I could here their footsteps downstairs. They must be getting ready to leave.

Well, who cares?

I looked out the window. I could see the moon… but it's not so full right now.

I sighed. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I muttered.

My stupid hunting-crazy father appeared on the doorway.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

He looked at me with gentle eyes then sat down beside me.

"Son, if my fairytales have gone through your head, I'm sorry. But, everybody knows that fairies aren't real. They're just a part of human's magical imagination." he told me.

I didn't reply.

"Stop all this Syaoran. If you're doing this because I'm forcing you to be a hunter then I'm sorry. You can be whatever you want now. Are you happy?"

I looked at him but then looked away.

"That isn't it." I told him.

"Then? Is it because you want to have a girlfriend already but don't have the courage to court one? I could find a girl for you…"

"Shut up!" I interrupted. I glared at him and pushed him out the door.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled before slamming the door right on his face.

I hate fathers…

I looked out the window. The moon was once again covered by the clouds. I diverted my gaze to the forest, then closed my eyes. Then I heard it. It was her voice. And she was singing the song she sang when we first met…

I've decided.

I jumped out the window and ran towards the forest, following her voice.

I want to see her right now!

I ran at full speed, and then I saw the cherry tree. I saw her look at me and then… she frowned.

Is something wrong?

Is it my imagination or is she vanishing?

"Sakura!" I yelled.

Too late. She's gone.

But I could still hear her voice…

I closed my eyes tight and tried to listen.

"We weren't meant to be…"

I opened my eyes. " She must be kidding!

"Where are you Sakura!" I yelled.

**So... what do you think?**


	4. Detemination

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! And if my story has grammatical errors, I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter Four: Determination**

I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I know men shouldn't cry, but I don't care!

She's gone…

I punched the ground, my hand quivered upon contact, I don't care!

I want her back.

I stared at the tree, it wasn't as beautiful as it used to be, and without her it looked dull.

"Where are you Sakura!"

Eriol was taking a walk through town, hands in his pockets his thoughts far away.

'What happened to you Syaoran?' he thought. He was oblivious to the strange looks he was receiving. They were meaningless right now, he was in a faraway world. He stopped for a while, looking at the pavement he was walking on, imagining how much pain the ground feels whenever people step on it.

Weird…

"I don't care" he mumbled.

"Daijobu deska?" a voice broke him from his trance.

"Daijobu…" he replied, regaining his composure.

"Ano… watashi wa… Tomoyo Daidouji."

Eriol looked up and came face to face with a young girl. She was wearing a kimono, probably working in a nearby inn. She had the most beautiful amethyst eyes and the silkiest black hair.

"I'm Eriol Hiirigazawa. Pleased to meet you." he said returning the greeting.

The young girl bowed in respect. He bowed back.

"You seem preoccupied, would you like to talk?" she asked politely, giving him a smile.

"S-Sure…" he stammered.

Eriol followed Tomoyo, silence filled the air, Eriol was feeling uneasy.

"Uhmm… Daidouji-san…" he called.

"Just call me Tomoyo." she said. Eriol looked at her blankly. After realizing what she just said he nodded slowly, still dazed. Weird…

"Right. Daido- I mean Tomoyo-san… um… can… can…" he struggled for words but can't seem to force them out of his mouth.

'Kuso!' he cursed in his mind.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo-san… is it still far? I…I…"

"We're here!" Tomoyo announced. He was right, she does work in an inn. The place was well-furnished, like the one he was living in but this one is a bit more crowded.

He looked at his host.

"The bathroom is over there." she said pointing to the west wing, as if reading his thoughts.

"Arigato…" He mumbled and ran that way.

Syaoran was still in the woods, a lot of animals were staring at him, unsure if he's gonna kill them or what. He looked at them with red eyes. The animals must've sensed his sadness. They all gathered around him.

Bears, rabbits, owls, you name it. They were all there, stroking him like he's their infant.

"Thanks." he muttered. The birds began to sing, the other animals pulled him to the forest.

"Hey! What do you guys want?" he asked.

A fox purred, as if answering his question.

"I… I don't understand." he said. The animals tugged on him harder. He let them, he can't fight right now.

_I missed you…_

He looked around. Can it be?

"Sakura?" he called out.

The animals released him and he looked up and came face to face with his only love.

"I missed you…" she repeated.

Tears streamed down Syaoran's eyes. He couldn't help it. They just keep falling down…

He ran to her outstretched arms like a child would do to a mother. They stayed in that position for a while. The animals have long gone, leaving them on their own.

"Animals can understand better than humans could. And they could express their feelings better too." Sakura whispered to his ear.

"Yeah. I learned it the hard way…" Syaoran told her, remembering how the townsfolk gawked at him when he told them about Sakura.

"Stay with me." Sakura told him.

"Demo…"

"Don't you love me?"

"I do but…"

"Then you must live with me. I can transform you into one of us. Please live with me."

"But…"

"Please…"

Syaoran looked at the fairy. When he noticed his eyes she drew back and turned her attention to the flowers that were bathed in moonlight. She made them sparkle. The cherry tree glowed brighter.

"I need just one answer. Would you stay with me or would you not? If you will then I will transform you into one of us if you say no… you won't ever see me again."

She didn't look at him the whole time she said it. Her gaze was locked on the flowers.

It took a while for Syaoran to reply. He took a deep breath and…

Tomoyo was talking to a little child when I approached her. The little boy seemed lost.

"Hey!" I greeted. Tomyo greeted back with a smile. What a graceful girl. She can be the perfect match for my cousin! She can at least drive his attention away from that imaginary fairy!

Tomoyo ushered the boy to one of the inn's assistants then approached me.

"Do you need something Hiirigizawa-sama?" she asked.

"Oh no need for the formalities, you can call me Eriol!" I said. She gave me a small nod before waiting for my answer.

"Are you hooked?"

She looked at me strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Uhmm… are you dating anyone?"

"No." she answered and went back to work. "Well, you see… there's a friend of mine who really needs a girl right now and I think you could be the one he's looking for."

"I don't have time for those kinds of things."

"Well, this is really serious Tomoyo-chan. Can't you help me? My friend said that saw an emerald-eyed fairy in the forest."

That sentence made her stop. She faced me.

"I can never go against a fairy… it's prohibited."

"C'mon! Everyone knows that fairies aren't real!"

"Fairies exist and you can never survive if you provoke them. They are powerful, cunning. I would never dream of meeting one."

After she said that, she pushed me out.

How rude, taking me in then leaving me outside. And what a witch! Saying fairies do exist. Maybe she's one of them.

"Can you let me think about it?" the amber-eyed boy asked. Sakura nodded, giving him a sweet smile.

"I'll see you next time Syaoran Li. And don't worry, this time everything will still be normal when you get back." she said before disappearing.

Syoaran sighed. That question really bothered him. He didn't know how to answer.

But he loved her. Love can overcome any obstacle, or so he believed.

He sighed once more and headed back. It's time to go home.


	5. Let's Talk

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter Five: Let's talk.**

I walked slowly, following the river's path. I still don't feel like going home. I'd have to face those arrogant fools again. Maybe I should accept Sakura's proposal. Then I wouldn't have to deal with those fools. I wonder if it's more peaceful in Sakura's world.

I wonder if I'll be worthy to be there…

I wonder if I'm worthy for her?

I shook my thoughts away. I better hurry up. I want to go to sleep as soon as possible.

I walked faster. The moon was shining above. I could hear some wolves howling. Are they greeting me good night? I hope so.

I reached my house only to see a grinning Eriol blocking the front door.

"Move it." I ordered.

He didn't obey though. He's so irritating.

"Hey there cuz! You know, I met someone today who's just as crazy as you are. She believes in fairies! Maybe you two could share some fairy stories together." he said.

I snorted.

"I have no time for jokes." I stated.

His face turned serious.

"I'm telling the truth. If you want, I could introduce you to her. Believe me, she's hot! You two would make a great couple!" he said and pulled my hand.

I was taken aback, but I let him pull me anyway. I'm too tired to protest.

He took me to an inn. It was nothing special but boy was it packed!

"Is that person you're talking about staying here?" I asked.

"No. She's working here. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I think she's the same age as we are. Long black hair, amethyst eyes… a hot body. She's very gentle and let me tell you. She's beautiful!"

"Whatever. Didn't you tell me that she believes in fairies."

"Yeah, she does. She's afraid of them. Don't ask me why. I don't know. She says they're dangerous and cunning. She's pretty… but weird."

"Fairies aren't dangerous!"

"Easy there Li. I'm just telling you what she told me. Don't go wacko and scold me in front of these people."

"Whatever."

"I'll call her now."

Eriol waved his hand and a pretty girl approached us. Whoa! She is beautiful… maybe even better than Sakura…

What am I thinking! I should be thinking of Sakura and Sakura only! I'm so stupid!

But still… she is captivating.

She smiled at us.

"Hello Eriol. Is this your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Tomoyo, I want you to meet my cousin. He's name is Syaoran Li."

Tomoyo bowed and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"I see you're the son of the famous hunter."

"Sad but true."

She giggled at my little joke. She's so dreamy…

I mentally slapped myself.

Okay! You can stop drooling now Syaoran!

"Let's have a seat, shall we?" Tomoyo invited.

"Well, I really got to go. You guys talk. I've got to get home. My other cousin is getting mad. I still have cleaning duties to finish." Eriol said.

I'll bet all my money he's talking about Meiling. She the biggest cleanliness critic I've ever met.

We waved him goodbye.

"So… tell me something about you." she said.

"Uhm… Well, I'm Syaoran Li. We're not really that rich but I live a good life. My father expects me to be a hunter like him. Well, that's basically it." I could almost see myself blushing. Darn it! What the hell is wrong with me! I've never acted this way in front of a girl before. Not even in front of Sakura.

"Uhmm… It's your turn." I told her. God! I'm so embarrassed!

She smiled again.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I work here in this inn. I'm expected to take over this estate when I'm in the right age. I follow my family's traditions and beliefs. In short, I live a normal life."

"We're the same…"

We laughed and then I asked the question that was bothering my mind.

"Do you believe in fairies?"

At that question, her lovely smile disappeared. Way to go Syaoran!

"Yes I do."

"Well…"

"Eriol told me you've met one and a female fairy to be exact."

"Yes."

"Do you like her.?"

"I think so."

"If she loves you back, there's no problem."

"Tell me. Why are you afraid of them?"

She looked hesitant to answer. I gave her my trust-me look. In the end, she told me.

"I remember it clearly. As if it happened yesterday. I was attacked by one when I was about five. I was taking a stroll in the forest. Listening to the birds and picking some flowers when I came across this pretty white butterfly. I ran after it. The butterfly led me into a beautiful flowerbed. I was fascinated. There was a cherry tree in the center. It was lovely."

"I picked some flowers. At first, everything was okay… but when I began to gather more of them the cherry tree glowed. I was frightened and confused. I didn't move from my spot. A girl, about my age approached me. She was glaring at me with her green eyes. Then her eyes looked at the bouquet of flowers I picked. She was glowing red. Her eyes turned dark. I was shaking at that time. She looked so mad. I stared at her and then she said.

"You're killing the flowers."

I screamed and screamed but she just stood there. Her pretty face vanished and a demon replaced it. I was so scared. She grew long nails and scratched me over and over again. I was found the next day in a meadow. After that, I never came back to the forest again."

She sighed after telling me her story.

That fairy's description… it's definitely Sakura! And the place… it's where I met her!

"Can you prove it to me? Prove it to me that you were really attacked?" I asked.

"The wound healed… but there one scar that remains. Come with me."

I followed her. She led me to a room. It was probably hers. She loosened her kimono and shoved her hair in front of her. There at the back of her neck was a scar… shaped like a cherry blossom.


	6. Doubts

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Thanks to my reviewers! And I'm sorry I took a while. Computer problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter Six: Doubts**

I stared at her scar and touched it. She winced a little so I drew my hand back.

"I… I'm sorry." I muttered.

She nodded and tightened her kimono.

"Did she really do that to you?" I asked.

She gave me a small nod. Her pretty smile from earlier was replaced by a tiny frown. I bowed down low.

"I… I'm sorry! I apologize on her behalf!" I exclaimed.

She just looked at me, her gaze burning against my skin.

"There's no need to do that. I know why she did it. She was probably protecting the flowers. I just got carried away."

"Um… If you want, I can make you to make up… I'm a friend of hers, you see I…"

"Is she the fairy you're in love with?"

I could only nod.

She stood there, obviously thinking.

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to her! And I'll ask if she forgave you!"

"Okay…"

"Don't worry. She's nice…" I assured her before leaving the inn. I ran towards the forest. I was greeted by some animals along the way. She's waiting for me…

Sakura….

Who are you?

I walked and walked, getting slower by each step. I feel a little scared. Is it because of what Tomoyo said?

As I approached, I could see the Sakura tree glowing. Sakura was sitting in the branches, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Um… hi."

She frowned slightly. What did I do?

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"N-No…" I stammered. Get a hold of yourself Li!

She glided down and touched my face. I relaxed a bit but still…

"Are you having doubts?" she asked.

I didn't reply. Maybe I am having doubts. Do I really love Sakura? I think so. Yeah… I do…

Right?

Right.

Right?

Right.

"Syaoran…"

I looked deep in her emerald eyes. They showed pain and longing.

"I'm sorry Sakura, something just came up." I said.

She nodded slowly and began to walk towards the flowers. I remembered what Tomoyo told me and winced.

"They're pretty aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You know… a girls tried to destroy them." she said.

Could she be… referring to… Tomoyo?

I waited for Sakura to continue.

"It was a happy afternoon. I was very young back then. A young girl, about my age, with long black hair came. She's really pretty and looked just like my mom. She was skipping away and her hair bounced. She's really cute. I still remember her face."

It is Tomoyo.

"I wanted to play with her but fairies aren't meant to socialize with humans so I kept my distance."

"Wait a minute, you mean talking with me is forbidden?" I interrupted.

"Yes… that's why I want to change you to one of us."

"Go on." I urged. I don't really want to talk about that problem right now.

"And so I watched her from behind my cherry tree. She started to pick up flowers. I felt hurt when I heard the flowers' cries and pleas. I really felt sorry for them. Then I started to feel hatred towards that pretty girl.

I approached her slowly. I could feel my anger overwhelming me."

"And then?"

"I told her… "You're killing the flowers." and then she started shaking. My dark aura was unleashed and my demon side appeared for the first time. I couldn't control myself and I started to attack her. I really feel bad about it… but I still think she deserved it. I don't know if she's still alive though. When I left her, you could almost say she's dead."

I breathed hard. Okay, I've heard Sakura's version of the story.

Now what?

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

I looked at her. I don't really know how to reply. I can't believe Sakura almost killed someone!

"You're having doubts." she mumbled.

We stayed silent for a long while. Then I heard her sobs. I made her cry!

"I'm really sorry." I apologized.

She dried her tears and faced me again. She's smiling.

"So… about your decision. Are you going to stay with me?" she asked.

After what I just heard… I don't know.

"I need a little more time." I told her. She smiled and nodded. I walked away, thinking for a while.

Now what am I supposed to do?

**I'm starting to feel bad for Syaoran, weighing him with so many problems. Anyway, what do you think? I know it's too short but please review!**


	7. Confrontation

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**I'm back again. I'm really sorry I took so long. My teachers were pretty mean this week, especially math! Thank God He gave us weekends! Now I can write!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… Never will…**

**Chapter Seven: Confrontation**

I tossed and turned. It was almost midnight.

"What's happening to me? Some case of evil bad luck?" I cried in disbelief.

First, I met a beautiful fairy, fell in love with her but nobody believed me. Then, this Tomoyo girl pops out of nowhere, says she believes in fairies, but in a different point of view from mine.

Now, everything's in tangles!

I promised Tomoyo that I would talk to Sakura and try to make the two of them make up, but I can't seem to do it. I can't bring the subject up to Sakura! I feel… scared for some reason.

I sighed. This is going nowhere. I'm being tortured. Is this what was really in store for me? Or did some evil being changed the course of my fate?

I'm too tired to think about it right now, but I can't sleep either. This is so annoying!

I stood up and went to the bathroom, I know I won't get any sleep tonight, so I'll just read some book and get myself busy. I washed my face up and went to our bookshelves.

"Okay…" I mumbled as my eyes searched for a good title in the rows of books.

I took out a large one entitled, "The Ancient Past".

Before I knew it, I was reading out loud.

"About a thousand years ago, the people living in this world, our ancestors lived a very different life from us.

They lived for survival, not for the pleasures of life. They believed in several Gods, and believed that everything is ruled by a Sacred God, God of all Gods, and his servants.

They watched over everything, the trees, the animals and the people themselves."

I stopped reading and sighed, this is boring. I skipped some pages and found a topic that really caught my eye.

"Fairies…" I whispered.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly squeaked when I heard my father's voice.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering why your light's still on. It's quite late my child."

"I couldn't sleep." I answered briefly.

He laughed heartily, God how I want to disintegrate him right now!

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"N-Nothing…" he replied.

Ugh, fathers!

He went out of the room still laughing. Urgh… I wanted to kill him right then and there!

I tried to take him away from my mind and concentrated on my book.

_Fairies are said to be one of the servants of the Sacred God, they dwelt among flowers and trees. They are also called 'Guardians' of all living creatures. They are found in forests and are said to be very beautiful and have a heavenly voice._

I stopped reading. This is common. I know that our ancestors believed in fairies. Everyone does. But in this time, no one does. Everyone believes that fairies are just products of one's imagination.

They say people of this time are smart.

If that's true, people of the past are smarter.

I sighed and closed the book. It's of no use to me. They just describe fairies. So what? I can bring them one if they want!

But they can't reveal what fairy does when provoked, and how to calm them down. Like what do you do to a mental patient going berserk? I know they're different from animals. I don't know if fairies have instinct, do they? I know that they're not human either.

Well I don't care! My brain's turning to mush because of all this thinking! And to add to that, I still haven't given an answer to Sakura! And I think I'm developing feelings for Tomoyo!

I think…

I don't know…

What am I going to do?

I sighed again. This is turning into a habit.

So what?

The next day, I tried my very hardest to avoid Eriol, but fate has other things in store. Just when I was about to visit Tomoyo, this four-eyed freak pops out of nowhere and shoves his stupid head onto my face.

Who wouldn't be freaked out?

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. Honestly, I'm not in the mood to talk to him. I'm not in the mood to talk with anybody.

Well, besides Tomoyo. I want her advice.

"Don't be so mean my dear sweet cousin, I just want to ask you a question."

"What?" I snapped. He better make this quick.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." I answered.

He merely smiled back and gave me way. He's not usually that obedient, something's up.

I eyed him suspiciously before going on my way, but just to be sure, I changed my route.

I caught sight of something pink and I knew for sure that I was right. That evil guy was really tracking me.

"Get out of that ballerina costume Eriol." I muttered. That guy is so lame. A ballerina suit? Yeah right!

"Aww, how'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Your face was exposed stupid!" I yelled.

He pouted.

Yuck…

"Anyway, what do you want?"

Eriol took of his costume and fixed his glasses.

"Well, you see… my curiosity was bugging me. I was wondering whether you were already going out with Ms. Daidouji or not."

"And what makes you think that I'll get involved with her?"

"The fact that she is the only girl I know who can call you sane and mean it."

I shook my head and turned around.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" I pleaded.

"That I vowed never to do!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head again. I hate this guy!

Finally after a few minutes, he went home. That's good. At least I can visit Tomoyo now.

I entered her in, cautious of my every move.

She might have sent an army of Indians to kill me after I what happened yesterday. But after I checked that the coast is clear, I figured that she wouldn't do that.

She smiled when she recognized me. Good thing she's not the type to plant a grudge.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Not so good, but I think I can manage." I replied.

She smiled again and just felt myself heating up.

She giggled and went to get some water.

That was so embarrassing!

She gave me a glass and I drank it in one gulp.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Tomoyo-san… but I just want to ask you for a teeny tiny bit of advice." I asked my eyes on the ground.

"No problem. What is it about?" she asked.

"Well… it's about Sakura." I admitted. I caught a glimpse of her face before she looked at the ground.

"Oh…" was the only word that came out of her delicate lips.

"Um… can we talk about it privately?" I asked.

She nodded and led me to a little table at the corner. She sat across from me, and this time she avoided eye contact.

"So…" she said.

I cleared my throat. Seeing her worried face earlier made it harder to talk now. Why are things getting so complicated?

"Well, Sakura told me her version of your story. She doesn't know you're still alive."

Great start. Way to go Syaoran.

I gulped herd. She didn't say anything but simply played with her locks.

"Continue."

It sounded more like a demand than a request.

"Um… well… what do you think I shall do? Well… See… I…."

You're stammering Li! Get a hold of yourself!

"Um…"

That was a very good improvement.

"Li-kun… it's alright. Just calm down, okay? You seem a little tense." she comforted.

I loosened up a little and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I have. Sumimasen…"

I wanted to add. 'It's because of the way you acted earlier.' but stopped myself in time.

"Its alright." she replied.

I laughed again, a little louder this time. She smiled and I felt my cheeks getting hot again. What's happening to me?

"I suggest you tell her about me."

My head snapped towards her direction.

Is she serious?

I asked that out loud. Tomoyo merely nodded.

"B-But… what if she gets mad and starts rampaging?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. There isn't a reason for her to be insulted or mad." Tomoyo replied calmly.

She seems so serene…

I looked at her doubtfully, but decided it is the best idea, and the only one I have to.

"Okay." I told her.

She smiled warmly once again. But this time, I didn't blush but smiled back.

She went back to work and I went home and got the book I was reading earlier. Maybe… just maybe… they have information that I'd need.

**That's the end of this chap! **

**The book he read 'The Ancient Past' I just made it up so you shouldn't waste your time looking for it in your local library… he…he…**

**There, I'm finally giving Syaoran time to solve one of his problems. Making Sakura and Tomoyo make up; that's his current mission! Will he have another burden? Or will things turn out smoothly?**

**Find out in the next chapter of The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**Bye! Bye!**


	8. The Plan

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Hiya!**

**Hello readers and may a greet you a happy day! My exam days just finished and I am anxious to know if I got high grades, but for now, I'll just write for you guys. Thanks you for reading and please drop in a review.**

**Domo arigato gozaimasu!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it… Never will…**

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

I flipped the pages.

Then shut the book tight.

"I can't concentrate!" I yelled.

The head of my 'annoying' father peeked in the room.

"What's the racket?" he asked, smiling.

How I want to rip that smiling lips of his face and throw it in a river somewhere.

"Oh nothing except for that ugly face hanging outside my door." I hissed at him.

My father merely laughed then went away but a few seconds after a new face appeared and it's not really better than the first one.

It's worse…

"What do YOU want?" I yelled at the four-eyed boy meters away from me.

"Well, I have nothing better to do. I'm just wondering if you can show me your 'fairy' friend." He said.

I snorted. "I thought you didn't believe in them?"

He flashed one of those mysterious smiles that I really hate. "Well… as I've told you earlier. I have nothing else better to do so I might as well meet the girl my beloved cousin is courting."

I sat there, silent. I don't know if I'll drag him out of the room or go outside and lead him to Sakura.

"Well?" Eriol asked, crossing his arms that smug smile still in his face. What is this guy up to?

I looked back at the book. I'm too irritated to read it now.

Maybe I should let Eriol meet Sakura and then he will tell the villagers that I'm not lying and then… they won't treat me as a whacko anymore.

And then I can ask them for help in making Tomoyo and Sakura be friends after long years.

Come on Syaoran… it will work.

"Okay…" I replied. I looked up and saw him smirking. I know something is going on in that head of his… I just don't know what.

Maybe if Sakura didn't show up, after all she is forbidden to communicate with humans, he will laugh at me and then humiliate me in front of the whole town.

But Sakura loves me. I know she won't let me be a laughingstock… I hope.

I took my coat and headed out.

"Will we take a car?" he asked.

"No. We go there by foot." I replied.

He went shrugged then went behind me.

"You lead the way Syaoran! I'm right here behind you!" he exclaimed.

I grumbled.

I walked slowly to the forest, with Eriol whistling happily behind me.

Finally I saw the big Cherry tree. The tree glowed beautifully.

Eriol stopped whistling.

Sakura was there in front of us, smiling.

I looked at Eriol who was wide-eyed.

I showed him, eh?

"Li… she's hot." He whispered.

"Sakura, meet my friend: Eriol." Sakura bowed at my cousin.

"Eriol, this is my beloved Sakura." Eriol walked closer to her and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to meet such a fine lady." He muttered.

Sakura giggled. "And it's a pleasure to meet you monsieur." She replied.

"Now I have to go." After that, Sakura disappeared. I wonder why she is in such a hurry?

We went home and Eriol rambled on and on about how Sakura was so pretty.

"You believe me now?" I asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course man! If you could let me meet one of her sisters or even her cousins, it'll do!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled then went home.

**Eriol**

'That Sakura was really something. Maybe I should go visit her without Syaoran?' he thought.

Eriol's eyes gleamed behind his spectacles.

"Yeah… I'll do that." He whispered.

12:00 midnight

Eriol sneaked away from the inn without waking Meilin up.

He walked over to the forest, trying to remember the path his cousin had lead him to.

He reached the Sakura tree. Sakura was sound asleep at one of the branches.

"My, my." He whispered. "I didn't know that little fairies sleep." He whispered.

He held Sakura's wrist and binded them with some strong rope. He brought some oil with him. According to his research, fairies are weak against oil… so why not try it?

He poured some on Sakura's dress.

Eriol smiled at his success and carried Sakura to his car.

"I wonder how much the zoo will pay for a lovely young fairy?" he whispered at the sleeping Sakura.


	9. Eriol vs Syaoran

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

**Konnichiwa!**

**A lot of my reviewers got mad at Eriol… sorry if you like him then found out he's kinda evil at my story… well, it's just that when I first watched the second season, I thought Eriol was kinda mean and since he's naughty in most fanfics, I decided to make him an evil one… **

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! You've made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter Nine: Eriol vs. Syaoran**

I tossed and turned in his bed. My mind won't let me sleep and my stupid senses were telling me that something was wrong.

"What the heck is happening?" I growled.

I sat up and buried my face in my hands.

"That's it! I can't sleep!" I growled. For some reason my eyes would shot wide open every time I had finally closed them.

"Darn it!" I shouted out of frustration.

My annoying father peeked in then grinned at me. I arched my eyebrows. Sometimes he can be way weird.

What the hell is this old man up to now?

"My boy… a pretty lady is waiting for you outside… Are you two doing something together?" my father asked slyly.

I turned red.

"W-What in blazes are you talking about?" I yelled. My father smiled then pulled me downstairs.

"Come on my handsome lad, you shouldn't keep a pretty lady waiting." My stupid father said.

I thrashed and punched but father is two times stronger than I am, so it's pretty much useless.

Finally, I gave up.

I let himself be humiliatingly dragged by my annoying father to our living room where a certain someone is waiting.

"T-Tomoyo?" I stammered. Okay, I didn't expect her to be here.

_What is she doing here… more importantly, how did she know I live here? _My head was filled with questions.

Father had left us alone, thank goodness. I can't stand another minute with that old man! People might think I'm hard to my father but he asked for it! I haven't met another father who was as annoying as him!

"Konbanwa." Tomoyo greeted with a slight bow. I bowed back, all the while staring at her. I blushed. What the hell is wrong with me!

"Hey… how did you know I lived here?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your name is really famous."

I rolled my eyes. I forgot; my father was a famous hunter that expects li'l ol' me to replace him when he dies. Yeah, right! Over my dead body!

"Um… I just want to know how it went…" she whispered.

That took my back to reality. I haven't talked to Sakura yet! Oh no… what am I going to do? This is a big disaster!

It's no use lying to her. I might as well tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo… you see… I haven't talked to her yet."

"Oh… That's okay. I'm quite sorry for disturbing you."

Then she left.

Okay… that was way weird!

Syaoran, just go to Sakura, tell her that Tomoyo wants to say sorry then they're friends again.

It will work!

Right?

Right.

Right?

Right.

Right?

Right!

Why am I even fighting with myself? Maybe I am going crazy! Nooooooooooo!

I took in several deep breaths then went out. Maybe Eriol would accompany me; he has seen Sakura after all.

To my surprise, the lights were out at the inn.

They might be asleep already. Come on Syaoran! You can do this by yourself! I took in another several deep breaths then composed myself and then started to walk to the enchanted forest.

It feels weird thinking about magic. During this time, nobody believes in that anymore, well, except those who had witnessed it and those who possessed magical abilities.

I was one of the lucky ones who proved to myself it was true, though in my side, it turned out to be bad luck.

Not all bad luck but having people mocking you behind your back is really nothing to be proud off.

And though I may not say it out loud, I like my reputation; Even if it means being the son of an annoying hunter. People respect me, some even worship me like a God.

To my surprise, the tree was not glowing when I reached it. That seemed a bit odd…

"Sakura!" I called out. I even climbed the branches but there was no sign of her. What's happening?

Better yet… what happened?

Get it? Cause it already happened… that's why it's in the past tense…

What am I babbling about? I immediately ran around, trying to find even just one sign that will tell me where I'll find her.

Darn it! Just when I had the courage to tell her about Tomoyo, she just had to disappear. Is fate mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?

I touched the tree. It was colder and the tree seemed to grow older. I think Sakura was the one giving it life and now that she's gone…

Wait… if Sakura's not here… but how can that be? I was the only one who knew where she lives and-

Wait a minute…

ERIOL!

I ran back. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I introduce her to him? I bet he was the one behind Sakura's disappearance! Why didn't I realize that he was evil? I knew from the start he was evil why didn't I use that knowledge before showing him Sakura? Worse, MY SAKURA!

I hate him!

Just wait Eriol!

I'm going to make you pay!

Syoaran ran back as fast as his feet could carry him. It was a long way from the forest to town but you know Syaoran and now with his adrenaline rush, you could say he's bursting with energy. How could Eriol survive?

At the zoo, people refused to believe that Sakura was a fairy. A few were observing her closely. Yes she did look like a fairy minus the wings but who knows what a real fairy does look like? They haven't even seen one themselves!

"But from what I heard, fairies have wings." An elderly lion tamer said, looking at Sakura.

Eriol was fuming. "Can't you see her glowing? Do you see light bulbs around her?" he snapped.

"Well I surely don't but how can you prove this is not a trick?" the zookeeper asked.

Eriol frowned. How could he know that? He wasn't the type to know all about mystical creatures. He didn't even believe when Syaoran first told him he met and fell in love with a fairy.

Returning to that issue… he still can't believe Syaoran fell in love let along with a fairy. His cousin had never believed in until this stupid fairy showed up. Syaoran told him himself.

They were really close but started fighting because of this girl…

He growled.

"Never mind. If you won't take her in I'll just go find another zoo that will." He climbed back at the driver's seat and started the engine, thinking where else to go.

He couldn't go back to the inn. He was sure Syaoran had already found out who took his beloved fairy away. No… that wasn't an option except if he wants to see himself drowning in his own blood.

Eriol sighed and drove away. He stopped at the lakeshore to wash his face. He had been up all night and his eyes were getting droopy. That zoo was the fifth one he had visited and he had visited two circuses but no one had believed him.

But he can't truly blame them. He didn't believe that Sakura existed until his cousin showed her to him. When he saw her, he felt like he was in paradise. Her smile, her grace, her tenderness, her eyes, her aura… everything about her was just perfect! He even felt a tinge of jealousy when she smiled at his cousin.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Had he fallen in love with this darn fairy as well?

Eriol looked at the rearview mirror with a disapproving look. "Get that stupid blush off your face Hiirigizawa."

It sounded a lot like his voice indeed but he didn't even open his mouth to speak. Had his mind played tricks on him? It seems not because he could see Syaoran at the back seat, his look was not exactly what anyone would call 'friendly'.

"How'd you get in?" Eriol asked, not totally surprised. He knew his cousin would find him out sooner or later.

"I jumped in from that truck." Syaoran pointed at the ten-wheeler that had just overtaken Eriol. "Forget about that. What did you do to Sakura?"

Eriol shrugged and focused on the road instead.

Syaoran snarled. "I know you did something to her! By instinct, Syaoran grabbed Eriol's collar and shook him endlessly. He saw Sakura at the passenger's seat, unconscious.

"What the hell happened to her?" he yelled. Syaoran shook Eriol harder, accusing him of hurting his only love but in his mind a debate was going on.

Was Sakura really his only love.

He shook away those thoughts and focused on the current situation instead.

Eriol let go of the steering wheel and faced Syaoran just as they were going along a slope.

"Darn it stop with the shaking already Syaoran!" he yelled back and punched his cousin at the face.

Syaoran flew back but stood up quickly.

"Okay, I admit I…I'm attracted to her okay! I don't know what the hell is happening to me but I just fell in love with that stupid fairy but I don't know-" he was cut off when Syaoran punched him back.

"Shut up! I don't care about your stupid explanations I know one thing's clear. You stole her away from me!"

Both boys went into a fighting stance, not noticing that the jeep was about to head over a cliff.

**How was that? Please tell me what you think!**


	10. The end

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I guess, you totally hate Eriol now, ne? Nothing I could do about it, he is the supposed to be bad guy in my story.**

**Please review! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Chapter Ten: The End**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she gasped upon seeing a bright light. They were facing east and the sun was about to rise. She covered her eyes and noticed the cliff before her.

She stood up and felt herself moving.

"I'm in a vehicle." She said, her voice weak. She clutched her head and fell down.

"Sakura!" an all too familiar voice yelled. Syaoran went by her side. "What happened to you?"

"Where am I? Why am I not home?" she asked, coughing all of a sudden.

Syaoran stood up and glared at Eriol. "Look what you did to her!" he spat. "You made her sick!" his voice was filled with disgust. Eriol limped down and cried.

"Syaoran… we're going to fall… fall off…" Sakura said, pointing at the cliff ahead. Syaoran's head raced. What can he do?

He sat down beside Sakura and grabbed the wheel, hoping that it wasn't too late. He swerved to the left but unfortunately since the vehicle was old… the wheel fell off.

"Hoy shit!" Syaoran cursed. He tried the breaks but it wasn't working either. Finally, they felt the front wheel getting off ground and all too soon they were surging forward. No one screamed… it was all too sudden. Sakura clutched Syaoran in an effort to save him but she was too shocked and the three of them fell down in the waves below.

Tomoyo clutched her chest. She felt a kind of sensation.

"Did something happen?" she asked nobody in particular. She dropped the basket of vegetables she was carrying and rushed to the forbidden forest, searching for a glowing cherry tree. It had been so long since she visited her.

"Oh Syaoran… please tell me that she had forgiven me already…" Tomoyo pleaded.

She reached the tree, which was barely alive. "Oh God… what happened?" she gasped and touched the tree.

A sea of coldness wrapped itself around her and color drained from Tomoyo. The tree sucked her remaining warmth.

"This must be my punishment…" Tomoyo whispered as she fell down unconscious.

Animals surrounded themselves around her and those who touched the tree died.

They tried to wake her up. She was their only hope. Sakura was in danger and Tomoyo was the only one left who had seen the pitiful fairy.

A big bird flew above them and animals gave way. The raging phoenix sat itself beside Sakura and wept for her sacrifice. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and stroked the large bird.

Instinctively, she climbed up its flaming back. It gave back her warmth. It breathed out fire out to the tree and flied up.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

The phoenix screeched and swerved down at the waters. Tomoyo gasped when she saw a familiar jeep sinking down.

"Oh no… Is Syaoran there?" she asked.

The phoenix nodded.

"How about Sakura?"

A nod.

"Anyone else?"

The large bird pointed at a boy barely alive, clutching at the jagged rocks. He strived to bring his face up from the waves. His glasses had long disentangled themselves from his pale face and his cerulean eyes only showed fear.

"Then I must save them." Tomoyo said determined. The phoenix slowly vanished, completing its mission.

Tomoyo fell down and felt herself plunging at the waters below, her whole body transforming.

All at once, she was changed into a water pixie. She dived down and grasped the arms of Syaoran, the boy she loved but knew she couldn't ever have.

She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before ordering the waters to carry him to the surface.

She noticed Sakura frowning at her from below. She smiled at her sadly and muttered an apology.

Sakura's frown didn't disappear. She gave a disapproving look at the now transformed girl and looked at Syaoran.

"He's all yours…" Tomoyo said sadly, giving her first love a longing gaze. "I knew his love for me is only out of confusion but his feelings for you are real."

Sakura's features softened. She glowed and hugged Tomoyo. "I'm sorry for hating you."

Tomoyo nodded. "It's alright. I just want us to be friends. Now go back to your forest, your friends need you. I'll take care of everything you and don't worry… Syaoran will be safe."

Sakura shed a tear but it wasn't at all visible but Tomoyo felt the water of sadness waver along the sea. "I can't have him…" she cried.

Tomoyo looked at her in confusion.

Sakura cried harder. "I can't have him without leaving the forest but I can't leave the forest either. I'm a fairy… he's a mortal. There should be nothing be going on between us."

Tomoyo shook her head and tried to hold Sakura's hand but the fairy had already disappeared.

She sighed and went up to see an exhausted Eriol, slinging on the rocks for dear life. She held his hand and ordered the waters to bring them up onshore.

A big wave formed itself and rushed up, carrying Syaoran and Eriol with it, above the cliff.

Syaoran woke up and searched around for Sakura. "Where is she?" he asked.

Tomoyo landed smoothly after them and gave him a sad smile. "She's at the forest."

Syaoran gaped at her for a moment before she interrupted. "Go!"

Syaoran nodded and rushed to the forest, followed slowly by Eriol who received a glare from Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry…" Eriol muttered. Tomoyo went near him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell it to me… Tell it to Sakura. She's kind. She'll forgive you if you give her the chance."

"Are you sure?"

"It happened to me."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo doubtfully. Tomoyo gave him a reassuring glance.

He smiled and stood up. Tomoyo placed herself at the end of a cliff. "Give this to the wolf." She said and tossed him a bottle containing a single drop of water.

"What is it?"

"The first tear shed of the fairy of the Sakura tree." Tomoyo replied.

He looked at her.

"Were you originally like that?"

She nodded. "Sakura and I were friends but she cursed me for destroying her turf. That's why I turned into a human."

"How did you turn back?"

"I paid my debt… I died." Tomoyo smiled, remembering the tree that sucked her life.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"I died but the resurrected. Creatures like us are immortal." She replied.

"Oh…" Eriol muttered.

Before he had a chance to talk once again, Tomoyo let herself go back to her home.

"She must feel homesick." Eriol whispered at the wind. He turned around and ran towards the direction of the mystical forest.

When he reached the tree, Syaoran was already there. He placed the bottle in his pocket.

"How is she?" he asked in a low voice.

"Fine, no thanks to you!" he growled.

Eriol winced. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I've done. I promise I won't try to steal her away but it is true I love her. I'd give my life for her."

"I'd like to see you do that." Syaoran said sarcastically. Eriol frowned but said nothing. He deserved his cousin's arrogance.

He tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the bottle. "Tomoyo asked me to give you this."

Syaoran received the bottle and observed it. "Water?' he asked.

"The first tear Sakura had ever shed and I have a feeling it's for you." Eriol said, looking away.

"Why?"

"Because she loves you. That's a reason in itself." Eriol replied. "Who else would it be intended for?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol sadly, so he did love Sakura.

"I'm sorry for punching you."

Eriol's head, snapped towards him. "N..No! I…I m-mean… um… I started the fight! I…I should be the one… the one apologizing to you cuz!"

Syaoran dismissed him with a wave of his arm. Eriol obliged and ran away.

He carefully stroked sakura. "I love you…" he whispered.

Sakura opened one eye. "Is he gone?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes."

Sakura smiled at him then frowned. "We can't stay anymore Syaoran. I'm a great threat to you and if I ever leave here too long, they'll die!" she exclaimed, pointing at all the vegetation and animals around her.

"I love them Syaoran. They are all I've had after I let Tomoyo go…"

"You let Tomoyo go?"

"She's a water pixie, kinda like me but I cursed her and turned her to a mortal and the only way she could return was death. Surprisingly, she didn't kill herself. She let herself die to help me. That was really grand of her." Sakura explained.

"And the seal of you curse was the cherry wound?"

Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Syaoran but I can't have you! I'll love you even though you won't remember me! You'll always be in my heart Syaoran! Always!" she said that in a rush and when it finally registered in his head, it was too late.

"No!" he yelled when one by one, his memories were erased. He took his dagger and placed a Sakura-shaped wound in his arm. He would remember her, no matter what.

He spelled her name on his arm, not minding the pain.

"I love you… Sakura!"

A shot of light blinded him for a slight second and the next thing he knew, he was on his bed.

He touched his right arm, as if expecting something to be there. He didn't know why though…

"Sa-ku-ra!" he spelled in a child-like voice. "Am I addicted to cherry blossoms?" he asked himself.

Hi, I'm Syaoran Li and I'm beginning to think I'm addicted to cherry blossoms. I have a father who's addicted to hunting and I'm his some who's addicted in gardening, mostly cherry blossoms.

I carry a lucky charm for my plants. A bottle with a single drop of water in it. I don't believe in fairies although my cousin kept insisting that I fell in love with one.

Oh come on! What are the odds to that? I looked at the wound in my arm. It had always been a mystery for me.

Eriol told me that Sakura was the name of my love. Even though I'm addicted to cherries does not mean he could play tricks on me! I just feel so close to the Sakura trees, especially the one at the forest. I could feel the warmness in it… like love… I love you Sakura…

Why are those words so familiar.

Auburn hair… emerald eyes… pink glow… an imaginary being formed itself in my head. A fairy?

That's impossible… right?

**owari**

**Thanks to everyone who supported and reviewed my story!**


	11. Epilogue

**The Fairy of the Sakura Tree**

**By: Silver Moonlight Phoenix**

Well, I guess I'm back. Someone asked me for an epilogue and since you guys kept on supporting me, I just couldn't say no. And I must admit; the ending was pretty lousy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Epilogue**

Eriol was fuming.

Really fuming

Meilin rolled her eyes before returning her attention at the food she was cooking. "I swear cuz, if you don't start frowning, you're face will fall off."

She meant it as a joke but Eriol took it quite hardly. "Well sorry for not having a smiling face like yours!" he replied sarcastically. He returned his gaze to the window. "Hey Mei!" Eriol called.

Meilin narrowed her eyes. "And now you're talking to me? You have some nerve!"

Eriol looked at her, his eyes telling her that he's too tired to play games.

She gave up. "Fine! What the hell do you want anyway?"

Eriol thought over it for a while before facing her again. "Tonight is the full moon right Mei?"

Meilin looked at him curiously before nodding. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

Eriol sighed. "Just curious Mei. Just curious." _So tonight is the night eh? Sakura would appear once again. Man, I feel sorry for Syaoran._

Eriol ran a hand over his face before making a decision. He stood up.

"If Syaoran won't go see her, then I'll have to force him to do it." He frowned. "Even though it breaks my heart to do so."

Syaoran hummed to himself while he watered his plants. His father was gone and he was all thankful.

"I guess a visit to the forest wouldn't hurt." Syaoran muttered. "I'll do it later."

The sun was slowly setting. Syaoran loved sunsets especially when the sky was all orange.

"SYAORAN!" Eriol yelled, banging on his front door.

Syaoran stood up, tousled and weary. He had been attending to his plants needs all day. Eriol doesn't expect him to attend to him as well!

"Damn it Syaoran! Open this goddamn…" Eriol stopped seeing Syaoran's tired face. "…door."

Eriol cleared his throat and stepped in. "You know what tonight is, right Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran groaned. "Father's been reminding me. I don't need to hear it from you."

Eriol smiled, expecting an answer.

Syaoran sighed. "It's the night of the contest where all candidates at dad's useless clubs would compete and as tradition goes, it happens on the full moon. Happy?"

"I'm only happy with your last statement."

"Are you interested on hunter's history?" Syaoran gave him a dubious look. Eriol shook his head.

"No stupid! It's the full moon! Care to join me on a night stroll?"

Syaoran was tired but he recalled that little poem his father had told him.

_During the night of the full moon_

_The magical creatures are sure to arrive soon._

_In the trees, lakes and lagoons,_

_Each one of those creature looms._

"If it means escaping from father, his club and that obnoxious Ian then yes I would buddy."

Eriol smiled. "Then it's settled."

"**My boy!"** my father bellowed, his voice echoing in the night. "It's nearly time!"

I groaned. How am I supposed to get out of this? Eriol told me that he had a plan. Well I sure hope it's going to work against my father. I hate it when plans fail.

Just in case though, I brought my lucky charm.

I stared at the clear glass bottle. The single drop of water was there. Eriol said it was a tear shed by a fairy. I don't believe him but I feel really attached to this glass for some unknown reason.

I heard rocks being thrown to my window. I though that only happened in those sickening love movies?

I opened the window and was not surprised to find Eriol. Great plan Eriol. The usual sneak out your window. Nice plan… NOT!

"What? You're my lover now?" I joked. He frowned at me. Boy, he sure is in a foul mood.

"Hurry up! If uncle hears you I'm outta here!"

I trembled. I don't want my father going here. I jumped out the window and the next thing I knew we were sprinting.

"Where the hell are we going Eriol? I swear if we get lost I'll kill you!" he chuckled and went to a nearby cliff.

I nearly fell.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Advice" he simply answered, leaning at the waters.

"I call forth the fairy of the sea

We have a question to ask thee

We are Eriol Hiirigizawa and Syaoran Li

We are here to uncover the feelings of The Fairy of the Cherry tree!"

Syaoran gave Eriol a weird look but before he could react, it had started.

All at once waves climbed up the cliff. Tomoyo emerged from the waters, a disturbed look on her pallid face.

"Eriol? Where did you learn that rhyme?"

"Dunno. I may be getting it from my uncle." Eriol smirked. "Nice meeting you again Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head before turning to Syaoran. A frown was formed.

"Do… do I know you? You seem familiar." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo sighed. "So it is true. She has removed your recollections. Sakura must be deeply hurt."

Confused by all what's happening, Syaoran sat down on the ground clutching his head. He took a look at the wound in his arm.

"Sa…ku…ra?" he asked. That image appeared again. He groaned.

"Who is Sakura?" he asked, pain from forgotten memories enveloping him.

Eriol looked at his cousin. "Do you have any idea how to restore his memories? I hate seeing him like that."

Tomoyo looked doubtful but she slowly nodded, giving her Eriol's undivided attention.

"Take him to the tree. He might regain something." she turned to him, smiling. "A simple spark can create a burning flame my friend."

Eriol nodded, understanding what she meant. Grabbing his cousin by the arm, he took him to the mystical forest. Tomoyo stood there. She whistled and a gigantic bird flew beside her.

"I wouldn't want to miss this."

Sakura sat on the branch humming to her self. It had been so long since she had let go but the pain in her chest was worse than ever.

"I miss you so much." she mumbled, tears springing out of her eyes. She sat up when she heard a soft rustling on the bushes ahead. "Maybe it's the baby fox they were telling me about." she smiled and wiped her tears away before hopping down from her tree.

she parted the leaves and was surprised with what she saw.

"Eriol-san?" she squeaked, fear surrounding her. she stepped back before noticing what lay behind him.

"Is…I-Is that him?" Sakura averted her eyes from Syaoran to Eriol.

"What's happening?" she asked. Eriol looked deep into her emerald pools. He had long wished to stare at those innocent eyes again and now that he had the chance, he breathed out a sigh of satisfaction.

"You're still as beautiful as ever."

Sakura colored before dropping down next to Syaoran. "He still doesn't remember me, does he?" she asked, tears streaming down.

Eriol shook his head. "But he wants to."

He pointed at the healed wound on Syaoran's arm.

Sakura smiled sadly, remembering the day she had deprived him of his memories of her. "It had healed but had left a scar."

"Love includes sacrifices." Eriol said, looking away.

Sakura looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I know you won't be mine anyway. Your heart belongs with him. It's not mine to take." Eriol ran a hand through his hair before looking at Syaoran. "He's waking up."

Sakura gasped but before she could hide, Syaoran had already caught a glimpse of her face.

**She seems** familiar…

I opened my eyes wide. She was the one that invaded my dreams every night! I can't believe I'm dreaming of her again! I could feel my stomach churning and my cheeks growing hot.

I slapped my face. The girl gasped. My face hurt. I'm so stupid! This is no dream!

I sat up and looked from the gril to Eriol then back to the girl again. She was exactly like in my dream… I cannot believe this is happening to me?

I looked at my arm and without realizing…

"Sakura?"

She looked at me. Eriol growled. I turned to him and saw that girl… Tomoyo… riding a large bird's back.

God, I can't believe this is happening?

"Drink the water." Tomoyo commanded. I didn't know whether she was talking to me or my cousin.

I stared at my charm. "This?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded.

I looked at it reluctantly. Although it had given me luck, I doubt that drop is safe to drink. Eriol growled, tore the cork off and shoved the bottle in my mouth.

What's with…?

And they all started coming back. And as each second passed I knew what had been missing in my life.

"Sakura…" I breathed out after the ritual was over. I stared from Eriol to Tomoyo and finally to Sakura.

I ran to her, capturing her in my arms. I'm glad this sin t a dream. Now everything makes sense. That's why I'm so nervous around her and now that I've realized it. I can't believe I forgot her!

I pulled back. "I'm so sorry! I forgot all about you! I can't believe…"

She stopped me short by placing a delicate finger on my lips.

"It doesn't matter. I could always feel you near me. I love you Syaoran."

I captured her lips before she could say anything else. I hated gushy love talks. I didn't want to tell her how I feel. I wanted her to feel it.

I could feel her tears merging with mine. I loved the feeling. God, I love you so much Sakura.

I pulled back, a big smile on my face. Finally I've made my decision.

"I know what to do now Sakura." I held her hand and tilted her face to mine.

"I'm going to stay with you forever Sakura..." I said before leaning in for another kiss.

Eriol smiled. "A happy ending." he whispered to Tomoyo.

"Indeed." she said and turned to face him in the same time he did. Their lips met. Their eyes widened but before they could part, they felt themselves indulge in a fiery, passionate kiss.

**Meilin and** her uncle walked nervously, clutching their lamps while searching for her cousins.

"Where have they gone?" Meilin asked. Her uncle shrugged before illuminating a strange bush. From the darkness, a man emerged holding a furry dog in its leash.

The man had dark hair and beautiful eyes that matched. He looked at them, tightening his cloak around himself.

"Yes?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Meilin tried hard to see the dog but it was hidden in the shadows. Fear gripped her.

"Um sir… have you seen two kids on the prowl? One with hair just like yours and the other with dark brown hair. Well, have you?" Syaoran's father asked.

The stranger smiled mysteriously before nodding. "Yes… I believe I've seen them."

Meilin's grip on her lamp tightened. She had this sickening feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Hello uncle." Eriol greeted. "Say hi to Syaoran." They gave him a strange look when he pointed at his dog.

"Are you alright sir?" her uncle asked. "You don't look like Eriol… he wears glasses and… his face is far more pleasant if that is safe to say."

Eriol smiled. They didn't recognize him but he didn't care. _Love includes sacrifices. _He thought of Tomoyo. His heart had fallen for the maiden. He would do anything and everything just to make her his.

The full moon was visible just above them. It shined on the dog and Meilin could feel herself trembling. The tree behind her glowed and water began piling at their feet.

"What is this?" her uncle asked voice full of panic. Two women emerged from the shadows, their faces grim yet apologetic.

And the next thing the mortals knew was a dog baring its teeth at them, a murderous look in his eyes.

**Well… pretty lousy ending. I think I know what you are all thinking. Why would he kill them? Let's just say that it's a side-effect of Syaoran's transformation. Smiles.**

**Thanks for your support guys and please review. Good or bad, it's okay… as long as you have a reason. Smiles…**


End file.
